The New Team! Episode 14
With Wolfgang having to go to the hospital, Wolfgang will be missing the chance to meet his team. Wolf) Wolfgang and Samantha are late... Serenity) I know... I'm starting to wonder where they are... Wolf) Probably missed the bus... They'll be home in 10 minutes, I guess. Serenity) I hope that's it... Wolf) Anyways... The new team will be here any minute... DarkusGUY) I'm apart of the group. Pyrosmaster) Because of me. DarkusGUY) Yeah. May) Daddy! I'm going to be on the team... Who's my master again? Wolf) I'm pretty sure, it's Redakaibakulover. May) o_O Big name... Dolloid) I know... Airzel) Soon Crimson will be back with our student. Jolts) Kyleronco will be back with a student too. ???) Um... DID YOU GUYS LOOK ABOVE YOU! Wolf) Huh... ( Everyone looks up ) Wolf) Oh! Hi Kyeronco? Who's your student? Kyleronco) Already asking questions -_-''' '''Wolf) Hey... I'm curious! Kyleronco) Still, you can't let me sit down first! I been sleeping up in the mountains for the last 5 months, training my student! Zierant) YEAH! NOW WHERE IS WOLFGANG, I WANT TO BRAWL HIM! Wolf) He's not here... Zierant) So... I'm the better ventus brawler then? Wolf) He's not here as in he's on his way home! Zierant) Oh... Crimson) Hey guys, I'm back! Airzel) Well, my former student is here! Crimson) With Frosting. Airzel) FROSTING! Frosting) AIRZEL! PYRUSGUARDIAN) I'm back too! Taylean2002) You're not throwing me on the side lines again, either! Darkened Pyrus) Hello? I'm part of the group too! Wolf) Okay, okay, and okay... Zierant) I'm just going to sit on this roof and wait for Wolfgang! Volf) You sure you want to do that... We can just brawl tomorrow! ( Meanwhile, in the house ) Serenity) Okay... ???) You can you tell Wolf? Serenity) Yeah... ???) Right now? Serenity) Sure... ( Serenity hangs the phone up ) ( Serenity runs outside, even though her leg is still in pain ) Serenity) BAD NEWS! Wolf) What? Serenity) More people are coming over here! Wolf) Really! T.T Serenity) Yeah... But that wasn't the worst news... Wolf) Then what's the worst news? Serenity) Wolfgang is in the emergency room... ''' '''Wolf) WHAT! WHAT HAPPENED! Zierant) COME ON! I WANTED TO BRAWL HIM! Serenity) Wolfgang has to get staples on the back of his head... Samantha said " James pushed him into a wall, head first ". Wolf) James... Why would he do that? Serenity) I don't know... Wolf) Well... You know what... I'm going to go check on them and get my answers! Nuzamaki90) Geez, your family gets hurt a lot! Wolf) I know... It runs in the blood... Airzel) Anyways, the team is: Ventus Volf, Ventus Cyber Slash Ingram, Wolfgang Ventus Zephyros, Zierant Aquos Dolloid, May Haos Electron Leonial, Aquos Cyclonium, PYRUSGUARDIAN ''' '''Ventus Nyanja, Ventus Wingy, Taylean2002 Darkus Darkened Dragonoid, DarkusGUY Darkus Reptila, Frosting128 Darkus Cyber Helios and Ventus Knight Dragonoid, Darkened Pyrus Christian) Hey... You're missing a subterra brawler and a pyrus brawler! Airzel) Well we don't need neither! Christian) Can I join though? Airzel) Um... sure... What attribute are you? Christian) Subterra... With Subterra Werewerra! Airzel) NOT A SUBTERRA BRAWLER! Wolf) Just let him join -_-''' '''Airzel) Fine! The new teammate is Christian! Wolf) Good! Redakaibakulover) I'm finally here! ''' '''Wolf) Okay =/ Redakaibakulover) Hows it going, Wolf? Wolf) CAN'T TALK! Redakaibakulover) WHAT! I JUST GO HERE TOO! ( Wolf runs to his car with his keys in hand ) Wolf) Be back in 2 hours! ( Wolf enters the car and drives off to the hospital ) http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/Questions_and_Answers!_Episode_15 New team? Good Bad 50-50 Grade of Ep.14? F D C B A S Category:Wolf Story 3